


The Wendigo

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4-am-writing, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I changed some stuff so don't be surprised if some things are different, Kara and Lena are married, SuperCorp Family, There's a smut if you squint, Unapologetically SuperCorp trash, supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: Alternate Universe, where Lena and Kara are happy in marriage almost 7 years. They have wonderful, 5 years old daughter. They live in large house, surrounded by the woods. One night, their peaceful sleep is broken by intruder in their house.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 2am. Kara and Lena were sleeping in their house peacefully. Lori, their 5 year old daughter was out like a light in her own room. Eventually she woke up first, from a strange sound coming from down stairs. Little girl stood up and sneaked into her mothers room. She grabbed Kara by shoulders and shook her gently.

"Ma? Mommy wake up." girl whispered and Kara opened her eyes, immediately sitting up on her bed looking at her little girl.

"What is it sweetheart?" Kara asked quietly to not wake up Lena.

"Mah, I heard noises from downstairs." little girl whispered and Kara's brows furrowed at girl's words.

"Sweetheart, it probably was a nightmare. Don't worry, go to your room and get some sleep." Kara kissed Emma on the forehead and girl left room without a word. Kara turned back to Lena. She kissed her gently on the shoulder and buried her head in pillow.

* * *

  In few minutes, when Kara finally started drifting back to sleep, she heard noise from the first floor and shot up. She looked around. For a moment there was dead silence surrounding the house.

When Kara heared noise once again she shook Lena's arm gently.

"Lena.. baby, wake up." Kara was whispering but loud enough to wake Lena. She furrowed her brows, her eyes fluttered opened. She stared up at Kara, with her emerald greens and lifted her head.

"I'm not sure but, I think there's someone downstairs." Kara whispered as she stood up putting on sweatpants.

"What?" Lena muttered quietly. She sat up on bed looking at Kara. "What do you mean someone is downstairs."

"Lori woke me up, she said she heard noises, I thought she just had a nightmare. Then I heard something myself and.. I think she was right. You stay here, close the door behind me and I'll go, get Lori here." Kara said and walked out of the bedroom quietly.

Kara sneaked into Lori's room without a peak. She woke her daughter and took her in her hands, heading back to their room.

Lena was waiting for them in bedroom with a glock, in her hands. Kara settled Lori down, softly and walked towards Lena. Girl ran to Lena and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's waist. Lena took her and handed Kara the gun.

"Go to the bathroom and lock the door. Don't open them until you hear my voice. I'll check the house, and get back soon, okay?" Lena nodded and pressed a tender kiss on her wife's lips. She lingered for a while and when they pulled back Lena whispered, with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Be careful"

"Always" Kara smiled at Lena and gave her one more kiss, before heading out of the room.

* * *

 Once she was out, Kara held up the gun and walked quietly down the hallway towards the stairs, switching lights on on her way.

She stopped for a brief moment, straining her ears in attempts to hear something out of ordinary. Kara heard noise coming from the kitchen and headed to there. 

"Whoever you are, you better get the fuck out. Or else I'm going to blow your brains out" Kara warned possible intruder with a stern voice.

 When answer didn't came she padded on an entered the kitchen. Kara saw backyard's screen door open. She let out a breath and lowered her gun.

_Ah, probably It was just a raccoon._

She thought and walked towards the door to close it. Kara was reaching for the knob of the door, when something reached out from behind and started choking her. Kara dropped the gun, trying to reach the _thing,_ that was wrapped around her neck. She tried to hit person behind her, but apparently person behind her was much bigger and, much stronger. The thing behind Kara was tall. And it stank of _something_  metallic... like, as if it was something like... _blood??_  Kara was slipping, as she felt how her muscles weakened and her eyes become blurry and sleepy. She was going to pass out when she heard gunshots from behind. Kara was released immediately, she fell to the floor coughing and sucking air in desperately. Person behind her ran past her and escaped though the backyard door.

Kara was lying on the floor when she saw Lena running towards her. She kneeled, holding Kara's face.

"Kara... Kara are you alright?" her eyes were full of horror and concern.

Apparently Lena shot intruder and it scared him.. or her? off. Which saved Kara's life.

She stood up with Lena's help and looked into her eyes.

"Where's Lori?"

"She's safe, darling, are you okay?"

Lena cupped Kara's cheeks, and pulled her into hug, holding Kara tightly. She breathed in her scent deeply. Even a thought about what would happen if she came to check up on Kara little later terrified her. When she released Kara from her death grip she kissed her softly. Putting all her concern and love into it. Kara responded eagerly, as she was holding onto Lena's waist.

"We should call police.." Lena said and Kara nodded. She took Kara by hand and headed towards their bedroom.

Lena kneeled and knocked on the bathroom door five times.

"Lori? Sweetheart. It's mommy. Open the door." Lena asked in sweet, lovely voice. Door swung open almost immediately as little girl, rushed out of the bathroom. Wrapping her arms around Lena's neck. Lena engulfed little girl in a tight hug, as she stood up as little girl hugged both of her moms.

Lori fell asleep soon. She was lying in her mothers bed, sleeping peacefully.

Lena was looking up Kara's bruised neck while they waited for police.

"What exactly happened?" Lena asked with a concerned look, slightly touching Kara's neck.

"Ugh.. door of the backyard was open. I thought, meybe Riley left it open, and raccoon sneaked in..."

"Riley was sleeping on porch when I looked outside last time, Kara. Dog couldn't open door from outside." Lena said, her fingers still trembling against Kara's neck.

"Yeah, I guessed." Kara offered a small smile.

Soft sigh passed Lena's lips as she surged forward, pressing her lips to Kara's. Kara felt every tremor that passed through Lena's body. She didn't even needed to ask. She knew that Lena was alarmed.

When they pulled away from breathtaking kiss, Kara rested her forehead against Lena's. Looking into worried, emerald-green eyes Kara pressed tender kiss on Lena's forehead and enveloped her in her arms.

"I'm okay Lee. Fortunately I have a badass wife who has a great aim and save my ass."

Lena chuckled at Kara's last statement, and buried her face in crook of Kara's neck.

She peppered blonde's neck with soft kisses, while Kara closed her eyes and succumbed to a blissful sensation of Lena's lips pressed on her neck.

They were swaying in the room, dancing on a songs in their minds, while their little, beautiful daughter was sleeping in their bed. They were looking over a her. Swaying in front of bed, holding tightly into each other, and over analyzing everything that happened.

* * *

  Police officers arrived quite late. It was almost 5am. They interrogated both Lena and Kara but it didn't seemed like they'd do anything helpful. They left after checking house and yard. Couple couldn't sleep as they sat in kitchen, drinking coffee to gain some energy till sunrise.

After dropping Lena off at her work and Lori to kindergarten, Kara went back to their house. She was passing through garden when she saw strange silhouette that was lurking behind the trees. It disappeared instantly and Kara decided she just imagined it but lingered for a few minutes just to be sure. She went to backyard to chop some wood for fireplace. Blonde was halfway through finishing her _duty_ , when she heard a noise coming from inside of the house.

Kara grabbed an axe and went inside. She was sure someone was inside, when she heard footsteps she stopped. Kara lifted axe up and she was going to hit whoever was behind the wall, when loud scream stopped her. Young woman was stood in front of her scared.

"Woah, what the fuck?! Chill your beans Lizzie Borden, it's me." 

"Gayle?" Kara looked confused, she lowered the axe when she recognized her neighbor.

"You almost split my head in the middle." Taller woman complained.

Gayle was their nearest neighbor. She was living with her wife Imra and a son in half mile away from Kara's house. She was almost Kara's and Lena's age, so they were keeping each others company from time to time.

"I'm so sorry... it's just... I'm a little on nerves after last night and... I thought you were.." Kara pinched her nose. "I'm just so, sorry Gayle.."

"You didn't cut my head off so, I'm fine. I heard what happened with you guys last night.." she said and added when she saw Kara's questioning look "It's a small town, you know. How you're doing?"she asked with genuine concern.

Kara leaned the axe against the wall and shrugged.

"I don't know. Really. If only Lena didn't came at right time, I'd be dead now... Police couldn't find anything and I'm just scared for my girls" Kara sat on the high stool at the kitchen island.

"Hey, you'll be fine Kara. So will Lena and Lori. Just make sure you close all windows and all doors at night. We're living among impenetrable forest and there are lot of things that might be there." Gayle sighed out. There was something more. As if, she knew something but wasn't saying, to not scare new neighbors.

"What do you mean?" Kara gave her confused look.

"I mean, that some freaks in this place might find this woods as their shelter." She simply waved it off. "Lena's at work?" she changed theme quickly and Kara decided to let it go.

"Yeah, you know Lena... she's such a workaholic." Kara smiled at the last statement. Thinking about Lena always made her smile. 

"That she is.." Gayle shook her head, "Gotta get going. If something give me a call?" Taller blonde arched eyebrow at Kara.

"Yes, of course. Thank you" Kara smiled brightly at her. Gayle nodded and walked out of the house.

* * *

 Kara slumped onto the bed. Her head light and the alcohol coursing through her veins like wildfire, burning her stomach with a warm tingle.

Lena squealed when Kara unexpectedly pulled her onto the bed. She landed beside Kara, who very clumsily hoisted herself up onto her, straddling her hips. In Kara’s clumsy efforts to be assertive, her leg had caught Lena’s skirt, hitching it up her legs. Her knee brushing against the apex of her thighs. Lena’s breath caught in her throat when Kara shifted on top of her, her knee pushing between her legs for a split second. Lena fisted a lock of her hair, bending up to kiss every inch of her long, graceful neck. Kara’s hand slid around Lena’s shirt, pulling her out of it. Her fingers fumbled at the clasp, Lena knew she shouldn’t have worn this outfit. Lena batted away her clumsy hands and reached around and unclasped the bra. Kara tore shirt from her, not even caring if she ripped the expensive fabric. It dropped to the floor along with the rest of their clothing.

The sound of the crackling fire in the grate was soon quelled by the moans of gratification coming from the other side of the room. The blonde hid her face in the crook of the other woman’s neck, her once feather light touches retracting into harsh grasps, digging into the skin of the brunettes’s back. Lena lay between Kara’s open legs, her hips rocking against the other woman’s wet core at a tauntingly slow pace. Kara’s taloned hands languidly dragged down the length of her back, her skin smooth and sweet smelling from all of the expensive oils and soaps she used. Lena let out a delighted squeal when she felt Kara’s hand cup her behind under the covers. She felt Kara smiling against her neck, her warm breath tickling her skin. Lena traced her lips over the shell of her ear, whispering the most inappropriate things to her. Kara wished she could return such spine-tingling sentences but she had never been quite as imaginative as her dear, Lena.

As usual, it did not take Kara long before she was undone by Lena’s hands and mouth. She trailed soft kisses over her stomach, watching as her tiny hairs stood to attention. Kara lay, staring up at the ceiling, her chest rising and falling with laboured breaths. Lena kissed her open mouth, stealing away what breathe she had left. Kara tasted her own essence on Lena's bottom lip, it was a quite different thing to taste but she had grown to like it. Lena took mercy on her and pulled her lips away, allowing her to regain breath.

“Hm, more than satisfying as usual, Mrs. Danvers.” Kara reached up, tucking wisp of raven black hair behind her ear. Lena smiled, her head held high with pride. There was nothing quite like being complemented for your skills in the bedroom.

“Only the best for you darling.”

Kara lifted her hand from Lena’s back, examining the ring still firmly on her finger. It glistened in the firelight, it’s sparkle warming Kara’s heart.

“Should I be worried?” Lena asked jokingly, shifting her weight and laying by her lovers side, propping herself up on her elbow.

“What? Noo.. I'm just so lucky... for having you. And for having Lorraine.” she murmured, almost hypnotized by it’s gleam.

“So am I."

Lena whispered sweetly, her fingertips lightly tracing patterns into the skin of her chest. Kara looked away from her adorned finger to Lena's; her lips curling up into a loving smile, her hair in disarray and her eyelids heavy with exhaustion but her eyes still glistened with admiration for the woman lying beside her.

“I cannot live with out you Lena...” Kara said barely above a whisper

“I can assure you, You won't have to.”

Kara smiled with a loving murmur. She took Lena’s hand from where it rested on her chest and raised it to her mouth, kissing her palm.

“I love you.” Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s forehead. She pulled away and with a charming, lovely smile she whispered against Kara's swollen lips.

"I love you too." 

With that, they couple fell into tight embrace as Morpheus claimed them both ina peaceful sleep. At least for a now.

* * *

 Lena woke up at loud barks of Riley. She slipped out of the bed quietly, trying to not wake Kara up. She putt on her pants and Hogwarts sports jacket, which actually belonged to Kara and stepped out of the room.

When she walked out on the porch she saw Riley standing near the porch fsteps, barking at something towards the pitch black forest.

"Riley?" Lena called for a white labrador, which didn't reacted at Lena's call. She walked towards the dog and kneeled, when she reached to him. She petted his head to calm dog. It worked but after few seconds dog started to bark to the dark, gloomy forest again with new found vigor.

"What is it buddy? What do you see?" Lena asked dog, looking towards the forest.

She heard something like whistle from the woods and dog shot off, running towards the woods.

"Riley! Riley come back here!" Lena called for dog but soon he disappeared behind the trees.

"Goddammit!" Lena growled and he sprinted off after her dog.

* * *

  Kara woke up into an empty bed. When she realized Lena wasn't there she panicked, her heart pounding. She get dressed quickly and checked, bathroom and after Lori's room. Little girl was sound asleep. She closed the door and went down stairs.

Kara took a bat with her while checking the house. Lena was nowhere to be found and now Kara was going entirely crazy. She was calling her name all over, but no one responded. Kara ran out of the house into the front yard and looked around.

Riley wasn't anywhere. Okay, first Lena, now her dog. What the heck was happening.

She fished out phone and tried to reach Lena, only to find her phone buzzing in their bedroom. There was only one closest person that might know where Lena could be so she dialed the number

 _"Kara?"_ she heard sleepy voice from the other end.

"Gayle, I can't find Lena, is she at yours?" Kara's voice was uneven.

_"What do you mean, isn't she at home?"_

"I woke up. She wasn't lying beside me. I checked the whole house but can't find her. And.. now I can't even find my dog. I don't know where to look for. She didn't even took phone. I can't go into the forest and leave Lorraine alone." Kara's voice wavered, betraying her nerves.

 _"Kara.. Kara, listen to me. There's not time to freak out. Try to calm down. I'm getting dressed now and I'll be there in few minutes. Wait for me okay?"_ Gayle's voice was calm and reassuring and that was only thing that Kara needed to hear.

"Okay.. " Blonde answered and hung up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was sitting in the kitchen, with a shotgun when Gayle and Imra arrived. She aimed a gun at the door and when couple entered they froze, both of their hands  suspended in air!

"It's me Kara" Gayle called and Kara lowered her gun, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, I made you come here at this time.. but Lena is missing and I have no idea where to look fo her." Kara was muttered, her restless hands threading through her hair.

"Nonsense. I'll stay here with Lorraine and you two go and find Lena, okay? Gayle knows this woods lot better than I do." Imra said, taking off her coat.

Kara didn't knew this places like Gayle. She couldn't go alone.She took two pistols and one hunting shotgun. Turned out Gayle and Imra brought their own shotgun with them.

 _What?_ everyone has a gun in a small town near the woods.

After a short discussion Kara and Gayle left the house but not before giving Imra Lena's Glock and two full magazines.

Kara and Gayle walked towards the forest. There was slightly, but still visible footsteps on the grass. Forest was dark. Darker than it seemed from the side. Duo turned on flashlights and continued walking forward. Not long after there was sound something running and both women froze on their spot.

It wasn't something big. Sound of footsteps were light and swift. Both of them aimed guns at the spot from where they were expecting guest. Soon Riley ran out from behind of the trees and Kara stared at her dog, letting out small sigh of relief.

But it was before she noticed marks of blood on the dogs fur. She kneeled at dog and looked at him. Blood wasn't his. And now Kara had a full right to panic. She looked over at her friend.

"He's not injured.." she said, pointedly staring at Gayle. "Blood is not his."

"Before you jump to conclusions let me tell you, it doesn't proves anything. We have to keep looking for her. She must be close."

Kara mustered up all her strength to not fall apart now. She looked at dog.

"Riley, take me to Lena. " Kara's voice was calm, but demanding.

Dog barked and ran forward, leading them into the woods. They were following dog more than a half hour and both were exhausted from running. Dog stopped before something, that looked  a lot like a cave appeared in front of them. Kara and Gaye shared looks?

"I know what you think Kara... but it's bad idea." Gayle said quickly.

"You can go back if you want. I'm not going back without her." Kara said and marched forward.

Gayle clenched her jaw and grabbed Kara's arm, pulling her back.

"Listen Kara, we don't know what is in there. We can't help Lena if we die there. We need a back up."

"Back up? who gonna come here at this time? A Police?! Listen, I'm endlessly grateful for your help, so I'm not asking you to come with me. Take Riley and go back to my house. If I wont come beck by sunrise then you can call the police."

"What? No, I'm going with you but let me first make a call.. alright?" Gayle grunted and pulled out a phone.

Once she was done duo stepped into the cave. There was dark and whole place smelled like and rotten flesh. There was also strange smell of.... blood. Suddenly Kara remembered the smell she felt when someone was choking her in the kitchen.

"Can you smell it?" Kara asked and her comrade nodded. They heard loud footsteps and numb growls coming from somewhere. Gayle quickly grabbed Kara by arm, and dragged out of the way of cave, turning flashlights off at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Shh, it gonna hear us. Be quiet and pray that it wont smell us.."

It was getting weirder and weirder. And not in a good way. Kara couldn't understand what the fuck Gayle was talking about until she noticed something tall and slender moving in the darkness.

"Oh my god..." Kara whispered, Gayle's palm immediately slapping over Kara's mouth.

Tall silhouette passed by them with a lazy growls. Kara was staring wide eyed. She could vividly remember, how this.. _thing_ , was choking her in the kitchen just night before. When... _it_ finally passed and Gayle was sure it was safe to talk she removed her hand from Kara's mouth.

"What was that?!" Kara asked still terrified, from what she just saw.

"It's a Wendigo..." Other blonde muttered.

"A what now?" Kara looked now more confused than scared.

"A Wendigo... A creature that was once human but was transformed into an immortal evil spirit when it took up the practice of cannibalism. Wendigos are cursed to wander the land, eternally seeking to fulfill their voracious appetite for human flesh."

Kara's eyes widened at hearing this, as her neighbor continued with her little speech, "Various Native American tribes tell slightly different stories about this creature and refer to it by different names – Wendigo, Witigo, Witiko and Wee-Tee-Go – but each version roughly translates to mean the evil spirit that devours mankind . Around 1860, a German explorer translated Wendigo as cannibal.  
Wendigos are believed to live in the northern woods of Minnesota and in the north central regions of Canada . They are generally rumored to be gigantic spirits, over fifteen feet tall, lanky and with glowing eyes, long yellowed fangs, terrible claws and overly long tongues. Sometimes they are said to have a sallow, yellowish skin; other times they are described as being matted with hair. The Wendigo's full powers have never been recorded. The creature excels at stealth and is a near-perfect hunter, knowing and using every inch of its territory – caves, hills, trees and bushes. Some stories posit that Wendigos can control the weather through the use of dark magic. But I think that's little bit over the top."

"I don't think i'm gonna question anything after what I just saw..." Kara muttered. "Okay... fine... um.. do you escape from it? after we find Lena... If she's alive" Kara asked, not believing in what she just have said.

"Wendigos have enhanced strength and speed. It can imitate human voices to lure in its victims, which it traps and keeps alive for long periods so that it can feed from them. We didn't found Lena's body, so probably she's here and she's still alive..." Gayle's words gave Kara enough hope to muster up all her courage.

"If it have such speed what we can do? We can't really run away from it, right?"

"We can't. But we can kill him. Fire. We need a fire.. or.. or a fireckracker, maybe a torch, or something like that..."

"How do we make a torch in here?" Kara's brows furrowed at thought.

"I have a lighter, we just need something highly flammable..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know..."

"A flare gun would work?" Kara asked and Gayle's eyes widened.

"You have a flare gun?"

"Yeah, well.. I thought maybe we were gonna need it if we'd be lost.. you know.. So does it work?"

"YES! It's great..."Gayle exclaimed quietly

"Okay now, let's go find Lena before it returned." Kara said and marched forward into the depths of the dark cave.

* * *

Kara found Lena in one of the chambers of the cave. She was hanging on the chains unconscious. She rushed towards her. She cracked chains and settled Lena on the ground carefully.

"Lena? Lena... sweetheart wake up, please." Kara pleaded.

Lena's eyes opened slightly.

"What the fuck you're doing here?!" Lena whispered. Kara chuckled, her cheeks wet from tears. She bent down and pressed a kiss on Lena's lips.

"Me?! What the fuck _you_ forgot here?" Kara asked back, checking Lena over.

Her one temple was bleeding, and her left cheek was covered with her blood. Kara helped her to stand up and they made their way out of this terrible place.

They were almost outside, when they heard familiar growl and they froze on spot. Kara offered to hide but Gayle said that it could smell Lena's blood.

The Wendigo emerged from nowhere hitting Gayle who went flying across the cave and smashed on the wall.

"Gayle!" Kara yelled when Wendigo caught her by throat and lifted up. Lena watched as Kara hung in air gasping for some air. Lena crawled towards passed out Gayle and took her gun.

She shot the wendigo four times and it provoked it even further. It threw Kara away and rushed towards Lena.

It was just about to tore her apart when it spasmed and something started to light form his abdomen. Kara shot it with a flare gun and it reached it's mark instantly.

Creature growled loudly as it was set on fire and turned into the ashes after a few seconds form getting shot. Lena crawled to Kara quickly engulfing her in a tight embrace.

Gayle was already standing, looking at the couple cuddled on the ground of the cave.

She didn't thought to interuppt them, giving them a time she picked up her gun and stood near by, while couple whispered words of love and promises.

Lena promised to never run after dog into the wood's alone.

And Kara, promised that she'd never let anything happen to Lena or to Lori after that.

"I love you..." Kara whispered against Lena's lips

"I love you" Lena whispered back and gave her personal hero a tender kiss.

* * *

Couple recovered from the two nights of horror. They were scared of course, but they didn't left their house. Only thing Lori knew was that, Riley ran away and her mommies with auntie Gayle went to find him, and bring him back.

Little girl adored her dog. She was running through the rooms screaming 'mommies saved Riley' which only further amused her parents.

Kara was standing on the porch with Gayle and Imra next to them. After those events in that god forsaken forest their bond become even stronger.

Lena approached Kara and hugged her from behind, pressing a kiss on her shoulder. Imra was standing with them looking at their children playing together. Gayle couldn't get off smile when she saw couple.

It's always amazing to see two people in love. Couple went though a lot but they didn't lost their sparkle.

Not even a little bit.

And maybe there was things, above of their understanding but as long as they were together, as long as they were one family.. it didn't mattered at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural's Wendigo inspired me to write this crap. Anyways as I said it's rather old and full of mistakes. I changed lots of things when I was editing it so if you notice some differences that'd be my fault.


End file.
